Another Normal Day- NOT
by xxAsLongAsWereTogetherxx
Summary: It's a few weeks after the Giant War, and it seems like everything is normal- Well, as normal as things can be for demigods. Anyways, back to the story. Percy was getting a well deserved break, when Hecate shows up in the middle of the night and teleports him to England to help in the Wizarding World. Ah. Another normal day in the life of a half blood. Magical and godly alike.
1. The Start of My Normal Day

**Author's Note: **So here's the first chapter. Just so you know, this takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series and during The Order of the Phoenix,

* * *

_**Percy**_

Percy Jackson dashed through the forest of Camp Half-Blood, feeling completely and utterly defeated. He had been up against Kronos, Gaea, endless monsters, gods, he'd even fell into Tartarus, yet he couldn't find a stupid flag. He figured if Annabeth were by his side, she would be rolling her eyes at his Hero of Olympus was upset over a game of capture the flag.

Then again, it had been Annabeth herself who had separated Percy from the rest of the group, so she must've had a plan. With a dark sense of humor, Percy realized that plans were what usually almost got him killed. Then again, _his_ plan was almost always just to wing it.

Was Percy being childish? Definitely. Would he admit? Absolutely. Would he deny around others though? Without a doubt..Percy was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard a twig snap. His eyes darted around as he held up Riptide, which cast off a soft golden glow. He could have sworn he heard quiet breathing when...

BAM!

Clarisse had knocked into Percy with such force, it sent him stumbling backwards into a tree. His head throbbed and black spots invaded in vision, but he had forced himself to blink them away. In the mean time, the daughter of Ares could be seen a few yards away, evidently brushing dirt off her clothes.

"You alright there Jackson?" Clarisse snorted. "Wouldn't want any more brain damage."

Percy rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Coming from you, I'm not sure whether to be offended or amused. So before I burst, can you tell me what you want Bathroom Queen?"

"Hilarious prissy," Clarisse grumbled. "Anyways, we need defense, by the lake. We're moving in for the flag."

Percy, at that moment, looked like a fish out of water- No pun intended. The flag had been by the lake, and he had been wandering around the forest for the past half hour. He now felt like the most stupid person to walk the Earth. Of course Annabeth, or anyone else for that matter, would declare it true.

* * *

As Percy sprinted towards the lake, he became aware of the clashing metals sounds. The footsteps however seemed to grow more distant, but he could only assume that he had out run the other team members. Stopping to check wasn't really an option at the moment. However, he didn't feel very reassured as he burst through the foliage, only to find himself in an empty clearing.

A moment too soon, realization dawned upon the son of Poseidon's face. It was a trap. Percy cursed to himself in Greek, as he focused on the heavily armored figures crashing onto the scene. Were they on his team though? No. Of course not. Sighing to himself, Percy raised his sword, and waited for the first person to strike.

A guy, yielding a bronze sword, barreled towards Percy and slashed at his chest. Percy intercepted the strike solely by reflex, and pushed against the other guy's blade with all of his strength. The guy pushed back, but it wasn't enough as Percy suddenly unlocked their blades and brought the hilt down upon his head, causing the guy to fall into unconsciousness.

He shrugged and waited for his next opponent, but the campers seemed a little reluctant to attack, for a good reason. Deciding not to wait, he continued sprinting, but several other campers pursued him. It also didn't help that archers, mostly from the Apollo cabin, sat waiting in trees. Percy supposed that he would just have to attempt to out run the people following him. Easier said than done.

* * *

By the time Percy neared the lake, he was sweating, and had several scrapes and bruises on his arms and legs. This wasn't exactly pleasant, but he had to admit he was grateful to be there already. The fighting was settling down, and he could see Annabeth gesturing for him to grab the flag. Unsure of how to go about this, Percy sprinted full speed ahead and swiped the flag.

Percy dashed as fast as he could towards the boundaries, suddenly wishing he had planned this out, since he was nearly surrounded. He froze, but suddenly smirked, getting an idea that just might work. On the other hand, it was completely stupid and he would pay drastically for it. Before Percy could change his mind, he threw Riptide at the crowd of campers and continued running.

* * *

Once he neared the stream, Percy controlled the water and sent it crashing down on the campers. He then went across the boundary, claiming victory. Percy didn't care much that he won, but he was more or less glad it was over. After all, running through a freezing forest with the constant risk of being attacked isn't his favorite way to spend time.

After the Giant War, it seemed like he was always needed for something, no matter how big or small the task. Before he could think any more, he was freed from his thoughts as the horn sounded and the other campers crowded in. Percy's teammates were excited at their win, while the opposite team moped a bit.

Once this was over, everyone including Percy, returned to their cabins before curfew. Especially because they didn't want to be eaten by cleaning harpies. As Percy took in the familiar salty air, and shell interior, he relaxed. He then climbed into bed and rested his head, too tired to do anything else.

Calming down, he couldn't help but think that this was his home away from home, ever since he was twelve. Here, at Camp Half-Blood was where Percy had actually been able to make friends, even though it had been difficult at first. Content with his thoughts, he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Sleep didn't last long. When Percy woke up, it was from hearing a loud noise and the smoke filling his lungs. Once the smoke had cleared, he could make out the dark figure of a woman, who was radiating a godly aura. She had long black hair, and matching eyes that almost seemed to bare into his soul, learning his innermost secrets. To say the least, it freaked him out.

"Hecate," Percy mumbled, still groggy with sleep.

Said goddess merely nodded, before saying two simple words;

"Help them."

With that, Percy was engulfed in a misty substance, with a wave of a hand from Hecate. Then, he dissapeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright. This is my first crossover story, so I decided to combine two of my favorite fandoms. I know that the grammar, and all that stuff isn't great, but I'm doing the best I can. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please. I think that's it for now, so, bye!


	2. I Find a Stranger

_**Harry**_

Harry Potter was walking down the street, slowing making his way back to Privet Drive. The events of the dementor attack were still swirling throughout his head, and he could only hope that the letters he sent to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione would arrive soon. He didn't think he could put up with the Dursleys' much as the house that read number four came into view, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

A small way off, laying on the side of the road, was a dark-haired boy who seemed to be unconscious. He had several scratches on his face and arms, and blood dribbling from his mouth- Not an unusual sight for Harry. Very carefully, Harry approached the stranger, out of pure curiosity. For all Harry knew, he could be a Death Eater, but he could tell he wasn't a muggle. For one thing, muggles weren't usually found wounded like this. Especially not in his neighborhood. Besides, he had some aura of power.

With a sigh, Harry decided to help the stranger. After all, what if a muggle found him, and called the police? That wouldn't be a fun situation to explain. Harry thought he could get him into his room, disarm him, then wait until he awoke to tell his story. Figuring that was the best plan, Harry began trying to support the unconscious boy, which was no easy feat. He wasn't exactly light, but he weighed way less than Dudley, so Harry figured he'd manage.

* * *

As Harry reached the doorstep of number four Privet Drive. he took a moment to set down the unconscious boy, who hadn't even stirred. He twisted the polished door knob, as to open the matching wooden door. He peeked his head inside, looking for any sign of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, or cousin, Dudley. Since he saw none, He carefully supported the stranger again, and made his way inside.

Harry thought that dragging the guy across the street would be the most difficult part. Then again, that was before he had tried getting him up the stairs. It had taken Harry one hour, what seemed like four buckets of sweat, and severely aching arms. By the time he got the stranger on the floor of his bedroom, he felt like collapsing and not getting up for a long while. But could he do so? Sadly, no. He still had to wait for the boy to wake up.

Harry sat in silence for a while, letting his mind drift off to other matters. Would he still be allowed at Hogwarts? Even after the dementor attack? Obviously, he _had _to produce the Patronus Charm. If he didn't, Dudley and him would be soulless, which in his opinion, is far worse than death. Either way, it seemed like he was in a terrible situation. If he didn't go back to Hogwarts, he might be stuck with the Dursleys' even longer...

* * *

Harry was pacing his room a few hours later, as the dreadful thoughts were still pervading his mind. This didn't last long though, because a few seconds later, he found himself pinned to the wall, by the previously unconscious stranger. The stranger was ashen faced, and terribly bloody, but he still managed to overpower Harry. His eyes were a sea-green color, that were currently dark alarm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Harry choked out, causing the boy to release him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And where am I?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry told him. "We're at Privet Drive, in England."

Percy's face seemed to turn even paler, if that was possible,

"England?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Harry asked, confusion shown on his face.

Percy ignored him, and began walking around the room, despite looking on the verge of passing out. He kept muttering under his breath, in some language that Harry couldn't understand in the slightest. Despite the fact that both of the teenagers were more than slightly confused, they held great suspicion- Harry especially. Not to seem conceited, but he found it somewhat odd that Percy hadn't had even the slightest reaction at Harry's identity.

Almost everyone, if they were magical, mentioned how he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Then again, Harry could hear Percy's American accent, so maybe he wasn't known there? Maybe Voldemort wasn't a threat over there? No matter what the case be, Harry decided that he would figure it out, somehow. Just as he was about to start asking questions, he was interrupted.

"Look," Percy said. "I don't know why I'm here, or what's going on, but I'm leaving. I need to get back to ca-"

However, before he could finish that sentence, crashing could be heard coming from downstairs. Harry opened the door, and planned to try sneaking down the stairs, but Percy had different ideas. He pulled out...A pen? Yes, Percy took out a pen and uncapped it. Harry couldn't see it, but when Percy did so it turned into a three foot, celestial bronze sword.

Before Harry could advise him not to try anything stupid, Percy ran out of the room, and miraculously dodged several blasts of red light, that Harry guessed were the stunning spell. He stayed where he was however, as he figured he would end up getting hit with the spells if he left the room. Percy, when not dodging the spells, reflected them off his sword. Of course Harry didn't know that, though.

When the red blasts of light stopped coming near the hallway, Harry walked out of his bedroom, sighing heavily. He went down the stairs, taking two at a time, and poked his head into the kitchen. He saw Percy up on the table, somehow still conscious even though several witches and wizards were cornering him. Just as Harry was going to speak up, Percy sank to his knees though it wasn't from a spell.

Slightly shocked the magical beings lowered their wands slightly, though they were still on the defensive. Percy's eyes seemed to suddenly have a haunted quality, as he stared straight ahead at the wall, a look of complete horror on his face. He started muttering incoherent things, until Mad-Eye Moody shot him with a blast of light and he collapsed unconscious.

"Harry, explain this," Remus Lupin requested, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry quickly recounted the story of what happened, and Mad-Eye Moody growled,

"He's probably working for the Dark Lord."

"Always jumping to worst conclusions," a violet haired witch piped up.

"You should know why Nymphadora," he continued in a gruff voice.

She winced, "It's Tonks."

"So, are we going to get out of here?" Harry asked.

"Almost immediately, we just need to explain how we're traveling," Remus replied.

"We can't Apparate, you would get the blame for it since you're the only wizard in the area," Tonks explained.

"We'll be taking brooms," Mad-Eye Moody grumbled.

"What about the boy?" A wizard who introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebot asked.

"Take 'em to headquarters," Mad-Eye said. "It can't be a coincidence he was so close to Potter's house."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room, before everyone started filing out of the house, a few wizards dragging Percy. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, enjoying the sensation as everyone disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, sucky chapter. In my defense, I wrote this at two in the morning. :P I know that the wizards and witches are kinda OOC, but that's because I'm not as familiar with Harry Potter as I am with Percy Jackson. I apologize for grammar and spelling errors too, as I'm too exhausted to look this over. By the way, if you were wondering, Percy collapsed because he was having a flashback of Tartarus. And just so you know, all of the pairings are normal or cannon or whatever. Bye!


	3. You're Dead, Seaweed Brain

**Author's Note: **So, I was thinking, and I decided to put in a Camp Half-Blood P.O.V. Wait, this is the second time Percy's dissapeared...Oh, he is SO screwed.

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

Annabeth groaned, as the sunlight streaming through the curtain hit her face. She hadn't slept much the night before, despite being tired from the game of Capture the Flag. Demigod nightmares had pervaded her thoughts, and the trip in Tartarus merely made them more terrible to behold.

This time, however, it was different. She didn't feel like this was just a nightmare, one meant to scare her out of her wits. Annabeth believed this one held actual meaning...Which would have been useful, if she could recall what exactly happened in her dreamscape. No matter how hard she tried though, she could only remember one thing; Darkness.

Shaking herself from her own thoughts, she lazily dragged herself out of bed, even though every muscle in her body ached in protest. Not bothering enough to change out of her clothes from the night before, Annabeth walked out of her cabin and to the dining pavilion, still in a daze.

She went to the grey Athena table, and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, when a plate full of food appeared in front of her. She picked it up and scraped the best part of it into the brazier, sending a small prayer to her mother. She then sat back down and shamelessly dug in, finishing within minutes.

Maybe by now it was just an instinct by now, but Annabeth found herself scanning the area for Percy. After all they'd been through, the two were practically inseparable; And it all started with a certain goddess. Annabeth decided to dwell away from these thoughts as they would lead to rather morbid memories.

Deciding that Percy was lazy, and still asleep, she mumbled a quick excuse to her half-siblings before practically sprinting to the Poseidon cabin. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes, before opening it herself. She wasn't necessarily patient, when it involved the safety of her Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth found the cabin completely normal, despite her suspicions; Dirty clothes scattered all over, candy wrappers littering the floor, and the smell of old socks mixed with saltwater. She tried not to gag, her eyes scanned the interior of the whole room, only to find that the cabin was completely empty of living beings.

Panic took into overdrive, as she started to remember when Hers had kidnapped her boyfriend. What if something like that had happened again? Percy wouldn't be anywhere else at this time of the morning. Though she automatically felt tears gather, she blinked them away and stormed to the archery rang where she saw Chiron.

"Chiron!" Annabeth demanded, forcing her voice to be strong.

"What is it, child?" Chrion asked, with a thick mask of calmness.

"Percy's gone!" Annabeth practically shouted, before sprinting off.

Perhaps it was just her conscious, but she found herself sitting near Thalia's pine tree. Annabeth was subconsciously reminded of when she was just a little girl, when her, Thalia, and Luke were a trio. She could recall how terrible that night had been, especially after losing her friend due to self sacrifice. She was back now, but it wasn't the same.

Now, Thalia was immortal, Luke was dead, and Annabeth was broken.

Even though these thoughts were especially painful, her mind kept drifting back to Percy. She couldn't help but wonder if he was alright, if he was trying to get back home to his friends and family. Annabeth was almost sure that he was, after all, loyalty is his fatal flaw, the thing that's supposed to make or break the person.

In this case, Annabeth thought. Percy better hope it's make.

Then, the worst thought came to her. What if Percy didn't survive? He had recovered the Master Bolt, the Golden Fleece, tricked Atlas, gotten through the labyrinth, led many battles, defeated Kronos, helped defeat Gaea, killed hundreds of monsters, and even survived Tartarus...But what if he couldn't handle what came his way this time?

Annabeth would look for Percy, just like she did the last time. She would also judo flip him like last time too; He deserved it, in her opinion. Despite all of this, however, one sight could make her smile. Seeing the familiar spiky hair, shocking blue eyes, and punk clothing walking up Half-Blood hill boosted her mood somewhat after all.

"Hey Annie," Thalia greeted her best friend. "What's happening?"

"First, never call me that," Annabeth scolded. "Second, shouldn't you be with the hunters?"

Thalia shrugged, "Lady Artemis gave me a break after getting wounded on a Hunt. So spill."

"Percy's missing, again," Annabeth explained, the grief hitting her full force.

Thalia's eyes blazed, "Once I get a hold of that Kelp Head, he'll have bigger problems than the monsters."

Annabeth smiled slightly at her friend's antics, but it was short lived. She knew that she would be reunited with Percy, somehow. She knew that yesterday hadn't been the last day she had seen her stupid Seaweed Brain. No. Annabeth would find him, then make him pay for leaving, even if it wasn't his fault; just like Thalia suggested.

_Oh Seaweed Brain, you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I apolgize for the quality of this chapter. :P It's more of a necessary filler...So... Adios!


	4. An Infected Toad?

**Author's Note: **New chapter!

* * *

**_Percy_**

When Percy finally woke up, he found himself in a dark room, with must thick in the air. He couldn't recall what happened, and he didn't have any indication of how long he had been unconscious. He tried to sit up, but as soon as he did so it felt like his head was being attacked with needles.

Well, that failed quickly.

Percy groaned in pain, but mustered the strength to push himself up, nearly passing out in the process. Once he felt stable enough he attempted to stand up, but that resulted in him falling face first on the floor. Of course, someone chooses to walk into the room right at that moment.

"I'm supposed to tell you tha- Uh...Why are you snogging the floor?" A freckled, red headed guy asked, standing in the doorway.

"I fell," Percy groaned, standing up shakily.

"Okay then...Anyways, it's time for dinner," he said, before walking away.

Percy sighed, and picked up a broken shard of glass from the floor, and examined his reflection. When he looked into the glass, he saw a guy coated in dry blood, with dust and dirt coating his hair, and ripped clothing. He saw the scars on his face, his arms, all over his body, each a memory.

Maybe he should have noticed it weeks ago, after the Giant war ended, but his eyes were scary. The dark circles under them made the sea green color more prominent, but that just added to the pain and grief they held. In a way, they started to look like Chiron's, with the appearance of having seen everything.

Tartarus didn't help this notion, with the slightly haunted look it gave his eyes. They seemed to permanently darken, and glaze over slightly. Those orbs held the look of a wounded animal, but at the same time, a deadly, intense look. The kind of look that made you want to cower in your seat, because of the sheer power they held.

With a small jolt, Percy realized he wasn't that innocent little kid anymore. He wasn't that kid who wanted to save his mom from the Underworld. He wasn't the kid who worried over big problems that now seemed small. No. He was now the guy who was forced to grow up way too fast, even though he was only 16.

The guy who had seen far too much misery.

As he felt he was trapped in his own thoughts for far too long, he made his way down the stairs, not caring what these random people thought about him. Percy would have been more than happy to leave, but instead, these people practically kidnapped him for unknown reasons. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Suddenly, at that thought, his eyes widened comically. _Annabeth._ What would she be doing right now? Probably freaking out. Percy said that he wouldn't disappear again. And what did he do exactly? Disappear. Not that it's his fault, of course. Both times it was out of the demigods' control.

Still, that didn't help calm his nerves. What if something went wrong while he was gone? Percy would feel like it was his fault for not being there, even if he couldn't help it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked into the dining room, where everyone stared at him. Shifting uncomfortably, he sank into a seat.

Everyone started to make up their plates, but Percy remained seated. For one thing, he was suspicious, and didn't know if the food could be poisoned or something. For another thing, there was no brazier for him to sacrifice food in. He would just figure it out later. After this, everyone started introducing themselves, some reluctant.

These people seemed bent on interrupting him.

"Help yourself, dear," Mrs. Weasly said, frowning at his state. "You look like you could use a meal."

Percy shook his head, "I'm fine."

She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything, which the demigod was grateful for. Percy was unnerved already, and the fact that he didn't know how he was injured didn't help. To top it off, the ambrosia he had was gone. Great. At least all of the adults ignored him now.

"So, where'd you come from?" Ron asked, shoving food in his mouth.

"America," Percy replied vaguely.

"What happened to you?" Hermione questioned, giving him an analyzing stare a bit like Annabeth's.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, I don't know?" She demanded. "Did you lose your memory or something?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said, bitterness lacing his tone.

Just by Hermione bringing up memory loss, Percy was immediately reminded of Hera. She had took away his memory, and dropped him the middle of the Roman camp. He only remembered Annabeth, yet he was forced to go on a quest to free death. After the quest, a battle was fought and he became praetor. He was soon reunited with the Greeks.

"Are you a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry inquired, giving him a hard look.

"No, I don't know who," Percy deadpanned. "Can you tell me?"

"Voldemort," Hermione clarified in a low voice.

"Who in Hades is Voldemort?" Percy asked loudly. "And does his mother hate him? I mean, to give him that name..."

The people at the table immediately quieted down, and all heads turned towards him. Color filled Percy's cheeks, uncomfortable with all of the attention, even though he was used to it by now.

"You don't know who he is?" Sirius questioned, breaking the silence. "Do you know about the impending war?"

"Another war?" Percy groaned. "Great."

"Hold on," Mr. Weasley said. "There's more than one war going on?"

"No, one of them ended like, a year ago, and the other a few days ago," Percy corrected.

"You've been in two wars?" Tonks asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Lucky isn't in my vocabulary."

Mrs. Weasly frowned. "And how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Percy replied. "I'll be seventeen in a week or two."

Several of the people looked astonished, but a lot of them still wore suspicious looks on their faces. Percy didn't care though, he was used to that as well. Besides, he was plenty suspicious too.

"Who were the wars against?" Hermione wondered. "And who led them?"

"Just two really bad people," Percy said. "And I led the first one, then me and some of my friends the other. As Annabeth would say, any other stupid questions?"

They all remained silent, processing the information he gave them. Percy didn't say who the wars were actually against, because he figured that these people weren't demigods. He didn't want to be labled as mental yet.

"So, are you enrolled at Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

Percy nearly laughed. "Hogwarts? That sounds like a toad with a skin condition."

Several people snorted, but Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a Wizarding School."

"And they couldn't give it a better name?" Percy asked. "First Voldemort, then this. I'm starting to wonder about this society."

"You're worse than Ron," she decided.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You have no faith in me."

As Hermione was about to reply, Percy interrupted.

"Hell isn't bloody. At all," he said, knowing this from experience.

"I'm not going to ask."

Percy just shook his head, and got up from his chair. Before anyone could protest, he ran up the stairs and went back into his room. Already, he was trying to think of ways to escape. These people were supposedly wizards? Yeah, well, he needed to get back to camp. Especially before they make him enroll at Hogwarts.

He would _not _visit an infected toad if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah. I don't even know. :P Well, this was the longest chapter yet! :D Again, sorry if anyone is OOC. Like I said, I don't know the wizards as well as the demigods. I don't know what else to say...I KNOW!

**Question: **What was your favorite line from this chapter? Which was your favorite chapter?

I feel accomplished now...Bye!


End file.
